


Possessed

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [57]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Abuse, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mytho's delicate, marble-white fingers pluck up the little slices of tangerines from the clear bowl. He stares at the fruit like they're more wallpaper decorations than edible, and Fakir loses his patience, removing them from his grip.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE ANGST STATION I WILL BE YOUR CONDUCTOR THIS EVENING FJHDFHJFDHJK

 

057\. Possessed

*

Mytho's delicate, marble-white fingers pluck up the little slices of tangerines from the clear bowl.

He stares at the fruit like they're more _wallpaper_ _decorations_ than edible, and Fakir loses his patience, removing the tangerines from his grip.

"C'mon, we're gonna late for morning classes… …" he says grumpily, tugging on Mytho's wrist.

The other boy remains unmoved in his chair.

Fakir glares into those golden, blank eyes, slapping Mytho across the cheek harshly. " _I said g_ _et up, NOW,_ " he says in a growling, authoritative tone.

Mytho only stares up, feeling _nothing_ , even as a red-faced Fakir violently shoves the bowl of tangerines onto the dormitory's wooden floorboard, slapping Mytho once more and throttling him by the collar of his white nightshirt.

It means nothing. _They_ mean nothing.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
